Piccolo
Piccolo= |-|Giant Piccolo= Summary Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア) is the Namekian reincarnation and final child of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-C |''' High 5-C | '5-A '| 'Low 4-C '| '''4-C Name: Piccolo Jr./Ma Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless Age: Several decades Classification: Alien/Namekian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, true flight, Ki manipulation, energy blasts, afterimage creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, matter manipulation, energy sensing, Enhanced Senses (has extremely good hearing), regeneration (mid), size manipulation, duplication. Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (His Hyper Explosive Demon Wave razed a small continent ) | Moon level+ '''(capable of one shotting the Moon and making it explode) | '''Large Planet level (superior to second form Frieza) | Small Star level+ '''(superior to Android 17) | Likely at least '''Star level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Could keep up with Frieza's second form) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least ' FTL+' in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (can trade blows with Goku) | At least Class YJ+ | Class XKJ (was beating on second form Frieza) | Class XGJ | Likely at least Class XGJ+ Durability: At least''' Island level+''' (survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Moon level+ | Large Planet level (could take blasts from Third Form Frieza) | Small Star level+ | Likely at least Star level+ (regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely High (Can rip off damaged limbs and regenerate them) Range: Multiple Kilometers | Planetary | At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Weighted clothing. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Also has all knowledge possessed by Kami. Weaknesses: Piccolo can't survive in the vacuum of space, he can get weaker if low on Ki, and can die if his head is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Giant Form' (Also known as Super Namek): Piccolo can grow much larger than his size, increasing his strength and speed greatly. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave:' An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *'Light Grenade:' A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *'Masenko:' A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *'Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo):' One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time consuming when it attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. *'Scatter Shot' (Also know as Hellzone Grenade in the Budokai Games): Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. **'Hellzone Grenade:' A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *'Kuchikarakikōha:' A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *'Shock Wave:' An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Key: 23rd Budokai Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga Others Notable Victories: Android 18 (DBZ) Magus Street Fighter Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chaotzu BlackWarGreymon Narutoverse (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Namekians Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists